


Disable

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: Sub! 吉克/ Dom! 艾伦





	Disable

他说我们确实应该相互信任。他说你本来应该更相信我。

另一个人并没有立刻答话，指间点着的烟明明灭灭。房间里不亮，没开灯，外头的日光从拉得紧实的窗帘渗进来一些，地板上看得到模糊的光斑。“我没有吗？”

他坐下来，在屋里仅有的一张长沙发上，手掌仍然紧握着从腋下移出的拐杖。还差得远，他说，因为你并不信任我。沙发的对面立着一面穿衣镜，他在那里面看到了桌后面那人的背影。

“我该说什么？” 吉克深吸一口，然后掐熄了手中的烟。他站起来，绕过办公桌，在长沙发的另一头坐下，一条腿盘在另一条腿膝上，一条手臂伸直了搭在沙发靠背上。“或者说，艾伦，你想让我做什么？” 他的手指隔着一丝空气掠过艾伦身上脏兮兮的灰色长外套。

艾伦松开拐杖，小心翼翼地让它斜靠沙发立着，隔在两人之间。他明亮的眼睛掩在绷带和垂落的长发后面，一点点抬起来。脱掉了棒球手套，你的手会不会仍然伸过来？艾伦说那样的话，没准我的故乡就全完了。你看，他说，我坐在这里，甚至只有一条腿，我冒着多大风险。艾伦说我担忧又害怕，我需要你控制住自己。

“噢。大概懂了。” 吉克收回手，屈起的手指撑在下巴上，目光在眼镜片后面闪闪烁烁，“我得说，艾伦，这个想法真的很有趣。我很喜欢。” 他忽然挺起身，热切地抓住拐杖一边，“那就开始吧，你想要我怎么做？怎么做能让你信任我？”

艾伦也抓住拐杖另一边。他说别太在意，他说就当是一场游戏，而游戏的规则我们都已经知悉。他的语气不再急促，稳稳将拐杖跷起来撞撞吉克的脚尖。他说你跟我，我们隔着一段不可触碰的距离。

于是吉克拉了一张椅子放在沙发对面，他坐下来，与沙发上的艾伦隔着一根拐杖的距离。这是艾伦的要求。

不，你起来。艾伦蹙着眉毛。我还没有让你坐。你站在椅子旁边。

吉克耸耸肩，宽容似地笑着站起。

艾伦举起拐杖，戳戳吉克下腹。他让他脱掉衬衫和外套。吉克照做了。艾伦又说，把你的眼镜也摘掉。

“为什么？” 吉克脸上的迟疑让艾伦不太高兴。他说我知道你不用眼镜也看得清我。“是吗？” 吉克摇摇头，还是把眼镜放到了桌上。屋里只有微光，吉克麦色的皮肤在一片幽暗中并不显眼，只大致看得出上臂和肩膀的轮廓，胸口和腹部像是被打上了浓重的阴影，就像他脸上深深的眼窝。

你现在可以坐下了。艾伦拿拐杖敲了敲椅子。把手背在椅子背后然后张开双腿不要动。他语速很快，一口气说完后略微撩开额前的头发小心瞅了眼吉克，似乎他才是受惊的那一个。哥、哥。他拉长声调补充道。

吉克知道自己现在在艾伦眼中的样子。因为手背过去抓着椅背的横档，他知道自己挺着前胸、腿叉得很开，整个人似乎都在往前顶，小腹和腿跟也绷得太紧。说心里话，他有点想笑，只不过碍于艾伦一脸严肃，才勉强忍了下来。不过他仍然饶有兴致地看着艾伦。

这时候艾伦忽然询问自己是否可以喝点水。吉克顺着他的手指看过去。桌上有一只玻璃杯，盛了大半杯清水。

“我怀疑那是浇花用的。” 吉克点头，“不过应该不脏。”

艾伦懒懒地拄着拐杖起来，他说你应该给我预备一杯水的。吉克看见他过去端起了那杯水，拖着步子走到自己身后。

吉克没法转头，而且他想艾伦也没有让他动。于是他保持着这个姿势，听见后面咕咚咕咚的水声。可以想象水流过他的喉咙。“你很渴吗？” 吉克忍不住问道。

他没有立刻听到回答，不过很快艾伦端着水站到他跟前，吉克抬起眼，艾伦忽然抬起拐杖，戳了两下绷得紧紧的裤子中间。“别这么粗暴啊。” 吉克呲地一声吸了一大口气。

你不能提问。艾伦认真地解释。我问你问题的时候，你才能说话。所以要有惩罚。

于是吉克更加饶有兴致地抬起脸。

站起来。艾伦正经八百地命令道，然后脱掉裤子。而吉克看起来非常乐意接受这个惩罚，他动作很快，然后直挺挺地站着看着艾伦。

趴在那上面。艾伦指了指办公桌。

吉克的动作终于迟滞下来，艾伦仍然那里安静地倚靠着拐杖。他看起来轻飘飘的，像是随时就要塌陷掉，融化掉，像是可以被一把捏掉。吉克捂了捂眼。

他不知道艾伦在自己身后做什么，只听到一些窸窸窣窣的声音，像是自己脱下的衣服发出的。但他的思考没有持续太久，屁股上的一阵尖锐痛感马上就宣告了答案。

借用下你的腰带。艾伦也确认了他的猜测。

这下吉克明白了，艾伦的游戏是真正的游戏，游戏必须有它的规则。他倒不觉得真有多疼，只不过来得突然，让他毫无准备。三下，吉克数得清楚。然后艾伦收了手。

可是艾伦仍然没有叫他起身。吉克听到熟悉的火柴划动的响声，然后是长长的呼气声。闻到烟味的时候他有点痒痒的。他知道自己现在一丝不挂撅着屁股，而自己那可爱的小弟弟正在自己身后，不慌不忙地抽着自己的烟。

我不喜欢你的烟。艾伦评价道。有股奇怪的味道，义勇兵带过来另一种，烟嘴是甜的，你怎么不抽那个？

吉克数着这根烟什么时候能抽完。他脑子里还在转着此刻的画面，他几乎是迫切地想要知道自己现在的样子，这让他感到有些焦躁，有些失去平衡。更糟的是，有些兴奋。

你说呀，我问你呢。艾伦把脸凑过来。

“那是女式烟。” 吉克斜他一眼。

艾伦看了他一会儿，又缩回去，似乎开始慢慢品味这支男人的烟。他终于抽完的时候吉克几乎担心起他会不会又点一根。

站在那个镜子前面去。艾伦说。

他站在吉克身后，两人的身体几近叠合，缠着绷带的脸探出来，下巴几乎挨到了吉克的肩膀。但那是镜中假象。他们隔着一段距离，吉克非常清楚。艾伦的呼吸就在伸手可得的地方，他能感觉到环绕着他们的空气在轻微颤动，像是某种光在绕着他们游走。

镜子令吉克苦恼。他的苦恼是某种罕见的难为情。那丛淡金色的粗硬毛发是难为情的，难以遮掩的勃起更加难为情。很丑陋。他不知道艾伦为什么要让自己袒露出这么丑陋的一面。唯一的遮掩是这黯淡的房间，他只能暗自期盼游走的光斑不要落在这镜子上，这样艾伦就不会看到那卷曲的、野蛮地肆意生长的毛发，它们根本盖不住勃发的充血的……那团肉。布满扭曲凸起的丑陋的肉。就是这么个玩意儿。

艾伦握着腰带的手从他身后伸出来，环着他的腰伸到他身前，腰带的一头碰了碰阴茎顶端。吉克吞咽进一团空气，没发出声音。然后艾伦停了手，他问吉克你能不能做到。

从镜子里吉克看见艾伦从自己身后移开，他不知什么时候脱掉了外套，那件皱巴巴的衬衫掩盖不住线条清晰的饱满身体；他侧靠着镜子，再次拿腰带扫过吉克肿胀的阴茎。他说在我不允许的时候，你不能自己就先到。要我说行才可以到。你可以的吧？

“噢……艾伦……”

你可以的，吉克。艾伦将拐杖靠在镜子上，慢慢把手抬到脑后。一大簇头发滑落下来，然后艾伦一圈一圈地解开绷带，先露出了额头，然后是被层层包裹上的左眼。艾伦把绷带捏在手里，拨开头发朝镜子回了下头，这一只眼看向另一处黑洞般的眼窝。他随即发现吉克在死死盯着他的眼睛，也发现他似乎勃起得更厉害了。

他顺手就把绷带扔到吉克挺立的阴茎上。灰白色的绷带挂在那里，有些恬不知耻地晃动。艾伦觉得有些滑稽，于是他笑着向吉克建议说，他如果做不到，可以先绑起来。

吉克像是很震惊。

如果你不知道怎么做的话。艾伦撇撇嘴，扯动绷带的一头将它拉回自己手中。你看我。艾伦解开自己的腰带，那条松松垮垮的裤子滑落到脚踝。他踩着裤管迈出来，拉过椅子坐下，脚后跟踩在椅子边缘，朝吉克袒露着自己。他这时候抬起眼认真地提醒道，哥哥，你用心看。他捏起绷带一头，探进黑色的毛发丛中，在两个阴囊分别绕了几圈，然后又捆住阴茎，在顶上打了个结。懂了吗？艾伦抬起头。解开的时候他又补充道，我只是做个示范，你一定要系得非常紧，勒进去，不然就没有用。

吉克很害怕自己系的时候不小心高潮。他下面涨得发痛，比每天早上度过那丑陋经历时难受得多。但是艾伦在旁边鼓励，他说很好，这样就很好，你系得很紧，大概不会有什么问题。

“你到底要我做什么？” 吉克紧张地在椅子上挪动一下。

你可以碰我。就现在。艾伦说。

吉克一下被震住了。像是牙痛的人正面对一大盘鲜艳的甜食，他只得勉强吞咽空气。“但我们都知道，那不可能。” 他几乎怀着一丝希望说道，这时候窗帘里漏出的光斑闪过他头顶，他暗暗指望起那种根本不可能的赦免。

只能碰这里，艾伦说。他正坐在沙发上，两条腿敞开着，他向吉克抬起那条残腿。断面已经愈合，新生的皮肤粉红娇嫩，只是歪歪扭扭的纹路刻进肉里，像系紧的麻袋那样收束在顶端。这里，这条小腿。他晃荡着残肢，解开衬衫上的纽扣。

原来他让我抚摸那条不存在的小腿。吉克觉得全身在微微发颤。

艾伦身上现在只挂着那件皱巴巴的衬衫，他伸手又抓过扔在沙发上的外套，在衣兜里掏了一阵。吉克看见他从里面拿出了那只红色的棒球手套，吉克看见他戴上了手套。谢谢你的礼物，我想它应该有点用。艾伦说，然后艾伦举起手，挨个舔过手指，这手指接着伸向了空空的眼窝，轻飘飘地转了一圈。

碰我。艾伦继续说道。让我爽，哥哥，让我高潮。

忽然又一只手套轻飘飘地落在了地上。是艾伦抛过来的，吉克立刻慌张地看了他一眼，蹲下去捡了起来，接着他又慌张地抬起眼。而艾伦鼓励似的冲他点点头。吉克跪坐在地上，看着艾伦的手，自己也戴上了手套。艾伦的手沿着脸颊滑下来，滑过喉咙和锁骨，落在胸口处。吉克不自觉地伸出了自己的红色手套。

这里是吗。艾伦把手套按在乳尖。

再重一点？再下来一点？艾伦仰起头，长发散在沙发靠背上。他听到了不知是谁的滞重呼吸声，屋子里还是黯淡，还是安静，让人难耐。

“我想看你小时候的样子。” 吉克忽然打破了规则，“想抱抱你。你一定很软。”

是吗，我倒希望你能看到。艾伦摸到了自己正在变硬的阴茎，而吉克正在向他的断肢爬过来。真是令人感动的场景。还有呢，吉克？艾伦的声音变得粗硬。说实话，吉克。

吉克的手伸向那触手可得又遥不可及的膝盖，手套下的手掌环在上方，空气似乎是沉重的，足以托起他全部的重量。

“你为什么把自己交给我呢。” 吉克跪在那里，双手似乎握紧了那不存在的小腿。

艾伦忽然回缩了一下，却不是因为担忧吉克无法自控。他的手套盖住了阴茎下方，看得出正在伸缩。因为吉克——他发出一声长叹，双腿不自觉地开始颤抖——因为你是一个空壳，只有我才能填满。他压抑着的叹息像水一样流出来。

“不，艾伦，我不行，我现在就——”

艾伦忽然滑坐到了地上，扯下湿润的手套，狠狠塞进吉克嘴里，堵住了他后面的话。吉克大睁着双眼，他知道艾伦现在手指的位置就是自己嘴里的味道。

把带子拉开。艾伦仰在沙发上，身下还在颤动。 可以了，我允许，可以了……

吉克弓着腰爬过去，他爬到艾伦跟前，爬到他腿上，那条不存在的腿上。他低下头亲吻了一下。“这里还是你，艾伦，还是你。” 吉克说着，挺起身拉开了那条绷带，将阴茎握在了手里。

噢。艾伦看着他，慢慢也蜷起身，伏向地面。哥哥。

“如果你介意的话可以洗一洗。” 吉克忍不住提醒道。他看见艾伦又把绷带一圈圈缠了回去。

艾伦略微摇了下头。吉克不再多说，他已经着装齐整，再次把脚搁在桌上，仰在椅背上点上烟，望向拉得密密实实的窗帘上游移的光斑。

收拾完之后艾伦也走过来，拿起吉克放在桌上的烟盒，从里面抽了一根出来。吉克稍微起身，把火柴盒推了过去。

艾伦抽了几口后问道，你感觉好吗？

吉克差点呛出来，奇怪地扫了他一眼。艾伦也觉得奇怪，只好又问了一遍。

“技术上我没法判断……” 吉克耸耸肩，“但憋得还挺难受。主要是这一点。你快憋死我了。说起来，你知不知道有安全词这种东西？”

艾伦说格里沙。

这下吉克真的呛了出来。

我想到的安全词就是这个。艾伦摊摊手。格里沙格里沙格里沙。

吉克死盯着艾伦看了几眼，他缓缓把烟拿到嘴边，碰了一下烟嘴，又懒得抽了，直接把烟头狠狠塞进烟灰缸里掐熄。“遵守游戏规则啊，弟弟。” 他站起来，撑在桌上直视着艾伦的脸。“你也别来碰我。”

哥哥，你可以相信我。艾伦笑着回答，撑着拐杖向后倒退几步。他说我该走了，下次再见。


End file.
